


the collector

by sarahshelena



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Fucked Up, Historical References, No Plot/Plotless, Not What It Looks Like, Possessive Sex, Sexual Content, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rachel wants to keep sarah, but not for her safety. she wants to keep her in a drawer, in a box, nailed on a stand.</p><p>she wants to possess her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the collector

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at my fanfic blog and send me prompts and shite - sarahshelena.tumblr.com
> 
> just as an additional warning, this contains no actual abuse, violence or mutilation but mentions both modern and historically truthful treatment of animals deemed beautiful and rare.
> 
> this is as much my commentary on the brutality of human beings as it is a strange angle on my view of rachel. 
> 
> _dedicated to anyone that won't just listen to skewed single account testimonies (be they past or present) but determines to find the truth._
> 
> _this is for those of you who aren't wilfully blind._
> 
> “Human beings can't see anything without wanting to destroy it.”  
> — ‘Northern Lights’ by Philip Pullman

“Rachel,” Sarah moaned once again, her lips forming her lover’s name almost lazily, her travesty of an accent making Rachel's mouth and nose pull into a grimace of distaste.

Rachel braces herself calmly between Sarah's bare thighs and slides one finger into her, both eyes (one organic and one glassy, one blinking fluidly, the other opening and shutting with a soft clicking sound, focusing and unfocusing with the quietest of whirrs) studying the beads of sweat on Sarah’s heaving chest and watching them form over her collarbone and clavicle and rolling, dew-like — over her stomach, pooling in the small divot of her navel. 

Rachel studies Sarah's sexual responses like a sociopathic surgeon; she has retained the curiosities of a child with none of the careful refinement that comes with adulthood. 

She treats Sarah like the zoologists and explorers from centuries before had treated their own precious finds: like little more than decorative pieces of meat — fascinating to a point that they would be in awe for a short period — then the explorers would proceed to hack off what they deemed interesting or valuable and leave the rest to spoil, waving their grisly animal souvenirs like trophies upon their return to the ‘civilised’ world. 

Sarah was Rachel’s single, sought-after prize: a rare, undiscovered creature that would be named by the first one to find it. 

Rachel wanted to possess her utterly, to pin her to a cork backdrop covered with rich satin and frame her, to cut off her head and hang her on the wall, to flay her and lounge naked on her silken hide. 

She wanted to drape herself in Sarah's skin. 

Sarah cried out as Rachel managed to fit three fingers within her; stretching her out and filling her up, feeling the strain of Sarah's internal muscles and the insistent flexing as Sarah's cunt demanded Rachel’s digits penetrate deeper as a blush spread over her body, the sweaty sheen over her olive flesh giving her an almost waxen pallor. 

Rachel smiled. 

Her specimen was stuffed and ready for display.

**Author's Note:**

> You are an obsession  
> I cannot sleep  
> I'm your possession  
> Unopened at your feet  
> There's no balance  
> No equality  
> Be still  
> I will not accept defeat
> 
> Like a butterfly  
> A wild butterly  
> I will collect you  
> And capture you
> 
> Obsession  
> You're my obsession  
> Who do you want me to be  
> To make you sleep with me?  
> You're my obsession
> 
> — ‘Obsession’ by Karen O


End file.
